


Down With The Sickness

by Babetacular



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sick Character, i'd do anything for gundham to brush my hair, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babetacular/pseuds/Babetacular
Summary: When you wake up feeling under the weather, Gundham and the Four Dark Devas do their best to nurse you back to health!
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Down With The Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Help me. I couldn't think of a better title.

_ Sniffle _

_ Cough _

You flopped your body over in bed hoping to get more comfortable, but your nose continued to run. One more flop, another coughing fit.

As soon as you turned over again in bed, a raucous sneeze wracked your body. Your muscles ached as if you had gone several rounds with Akane and Nekomaru, but yesterday had been a simple day at work followed by a relaxing evening with your boyfriend, Gundham. He had remarked that you felt a tad bit warmer than he was used to, but you had thought nothing of it. 

“You are the supreme overlord of ice, aren’t you?” You gently teased him, running your hand up and down his arm.

“Well, yes..” He adjusted his scarf slightly, “But I know how my dark queen can suffer from being in close contact with my powers.” You continued to snuggle with him, though it was true that you were beginning to feel a tickle in your throat.

With a long yawn, you had decided to go to bed slightly earlier than usual. The work day had been long and tiring, and an overnight snuggle session with your favorite “dark lord” sounded like the perfect remedy.

Unfortunately, your body had decided to betray you and had plunged itself into what felt like a severe cold...maybe even the flu. Rolling out of bed quietly, you tread carefully on the carpeted floor and shuffled your way downstairs trying desperately to withhold any sniffles until you were out of Gundham’s earshot. There was no need to wake him up unnecessarily. You grabbed a box of tissues as you walked by the bathroom and made a beeline straight for the couch, where you found San-D grooming themself and Cham-P feasting on a small stack of sunflower seeds lying on the small coffee table in front of you.

After croaking out a quiet, “Good morning,” to both of them, you flopped onto the couch and quickly started to doze as the two hamsters continued their morning routine. Their eyes watched you carefully as you slept for the next hour, and San-D recognized the telltale signs of illness. Maga-Z was summoned and gently placed a paw upon your burning forehead, and Jum-P settled on your chest to feel your heartbeat and listen to your lungs.

The four dark devas agreed quickly that assistance was needed and quickly scurried upstairs to awaken their caretaker. 

* * *

The slight tickle of warm breath on your face awoke you sharply, but the pain behind your eyes made it difficult to open them.

A soothing voice came from above you. It was Gundham.

“Please rest, my queen. My four dark devas have informed me that you seem to have become cursed during the night. I do believe that they are correct.” He placed one hand on your forehead and started to communicate with his four devas that had found themselves nestled into his scarf. Maga-Z seemed to control the conversation as the other devas chipped in with their findings. He removed his hand from your head and linked his fingers with yours.

“Yes. It does seem as if a miasma has taken control of your body. I fear that I wasn’t strong enough to keep this foul illness away from you. Thus, it is up to me to ensure that you are nursed back to health as quickly as possible.” 

“Gundham...you don’t have to-”

“I won’t hear it! If only I had not been cursed with this poisonous body. The devas and myself will take care of this! San-D! Jum-P! Maga-Z! Cham-P! To your positions!”

He began to work quickly, rushing from room to room as he began to pile things onto the coffee table in front of you. A water bottle. Your favorite book. Extra blankets. A comb. A bottle of ibuprofen. Your phone. 

The devas also began to pitch in, though it was much more difficult for them due to their small size. Their contributions included pulling the blanket tightly around your body and bringing you a wet washcloth to place over your forehead.

Gundham returned with a plate that held a few pieces of buttered toast and a banana. He placed it among the other items that he had collected and seemed to admire them for a moment. He sat carefully on the couch and turned to the devas that were perched on the coffee table.

“Well done, my devas. You have been working hard all morning. Please go rest. I will need you later to assist with other tasks.” Without a second glance, all four devas scurried away to their room with Cham-P lagging behind. He was determined to take the rest of his uneaten sunflower seeds with him.

He picked up the bottle of water and ibuprofen and handed them to you. “Please take two. Kazuichi has said that he uses these pills to help him when he injures himself at his shop. I do not see why they wouldn’t help you as well.”

Gratefully taking the two items from Gundham, you quickly gulped the pills down as Gundham encouraged you to drink as much water as you can.

He reaches for the comb next and helps you into a sitting position. He then helps you scoot back into his lap and places a small kiss on the top of your head.

“The human body is quite frail. Please let me know if I hurt you in any way.”

The comb feels like heaven on your scalp as he pulled it through your hair and made quick work of any knots that impeded his ability to relax you. The gentle pressure of the tines also massaged your scalp. As you shiver from the impromptu scalp massage, you feel Gundham chuckle behind you. He continued to brush your hair for a few more minutes before placing the comb back onto the coffee table and turning your body so that your back rested on the back of the couch. He leaned over you to kiss you softly on the lips.

“I will return momentarily. While I am occupied, please eat everything that I have brought for you. We must keep up your strength to fight!”

You happily obliged as he handed you the plate. You didn’t feel particularly hungry, but you knew that he was right. Eating was important even if you didn’t feel like it at the moment. The crispy toast and warm butter felt scratchy going down your throat, but it definitely made you feel better. The banana was the perfect touch and soothed your throat going down. 

You placed the dirty plate onto the coffee table and reached for your book and cell phone. Checking the time, you noticed that it was already almost one o’clock in the afternoon. How long had you been sleeping? 

You opened up your book and nestled back into the couch. The pain medication that he had brought you was already working its magic, and you felt the aches and pains melt away from your body as you began to read. You were in the middle of the third chapter when Gundham strode back into the room.

“My queen...can you stand? Sonia informed me that a warm bath can soothe the mind and body, so I have prepared one for you. Please come with me.” He reached out his hand, and you took it gratefully as he led you down the hall and into the dimly lit bathroom. He had placed a few tealights around the tub’s edge, and a soft fragrance wafted from the water. A small layer of bubbles floated lazily around. He had laid out a fluffy towel and a change of comfy clothes on the sink for you as well.

He pulled his scarf up to cover his blush as he spoke. “Please, undress and soak in the warm water as long as you desire. I will retrieve your book so that you may continue to relax.” 

Doing as he commanded, you began to undress, letting your clothes pool around your feet. As you pulled your pajama pants down, you saw Gundham’s hand and your book snake through the door opening, and you couldn’t help but laugh lightly to yourself. He was respectful to a fault. Even though he had seen your body many times, he still wanted to ensure that you felt comfortable in front of him. You thanked him through the door as you continued to make quick work of your clothes. 

Sinking in the water, you felt your body once again begin to relax as the bubbles floated around you. Perfection. Picking up your book, you began to read again from where you left off. 

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly as you felt your skin prune from your overlong exposure to the water. The bubbles had long since disappeared, and the tealights burned low in their holders. You had already read almost half of your book, and you could feel your eyes droop, as you struggled to stay awake in the warm water. 

A quiet knock at the door stirred you awake once again, and you heard Gundham’s voice through the door.

“My queen...I hate to interrupt your quiet relaxation, but I do believe that it would be for the best if you were to emerge from your bath. Overexposure to warm water could cause lightheadedness, and I do not wish for you to be overtaken by more cruel demons.”

“Thank you, Gundham. You’re right. I’ll get dressed and be right out.”

His quiet footsteps padded away from the door as you pulled yourself from the water, extinguished the tealights, and drained the tub. Quickly drying yourself off with the towel, you pulled on your fresh clothing and proceeded to the main living area. 

Another strong smell caught your attention, and you made your way into the kitchen where Gundham stood in front of the stove, a large pot bubbling merrily on one of the burners. The four dark devas were handing him spices and other ingredients that had already been chopped and diced.

Maga-Z tugged on his sleeve to gain his attention, and he turned to face you. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest.

“I apologize. I normally do not keep anything to cure earthly ailments. My mother taught me how to brew a special elixir that could assist those not blessed with divine powers with their recovery. I implore you to rest. I’ll awaken you once I have finished.” He kissed your forehead and gently pushed you in the direction of the living room.

Once again making your way to the couch, you were all too happy to wrap a blanket around yourself and take a quick nap before dinner. 

* * *

Gundham gently shook you awake from your light slumber. Sitting up slowly and rubbing your eyes, you saw that Gundham had been hard at work.

The extra blankets had been piled on top of you, and a movie was playing quietly on the television in the front of the room. You noticed that it was one of your favorite comedies, and the devas were watching it with interest. The previous items had been cleared from the coffee table and replaced with a large bowl of soup, another bottle of water, two more ibuprofen, and the television remote.

“Good evening, my dear. I have prepared a potion for your consumption to help battle the illness that has manifested inside your body. Please consume all of it. After I have finished cleaning, I will join you.” He kissed you once again on the forehead and left the room. 

The soup was hot, and you blew on the spoon to cool off the scalding liquid. Once it was cool enough to eat, you greedily consumed the bowl. It was absolutely delicious, and you couldn’t help yourself from almost gulping it down. 

Gundham returned with a bowl of soup for himself and chuckled as he noticed your empty bowl. 

“I’m glad that the elixir was to your liking.” He brought your bowl back into the kitchen and gave you a heaping second helping.

He brought your bowl back, and he handed it to you before picking up his own. He turned the volume up on the television as you both ate your dinner, both of you laughing at the absurdity of the movie in front of you two. 

Following dinner, Gundham put on a nature documentary for you two to watch. You placed your head in his lap as his fingers lazily played with your hair, tracing lines and patterns that you couldn’t quite distinguish. It was getting increasingly harder and harder to stay awake as the soothing voice of the narrator explained the migration patterns of animals on the great plains. 

Gundham remained fascinated as he watched the portion of the film that documented the breeding patterns of wildebeest. His eyes were locked on the screen, and watching him watch the documentary was great entertainment unto itself.

As the credits rolled, you rolled off of him and stretched. 

“Would you mind if I made my way to bed? I hate the thought of leaving you to finish cleaning up by yourself. I’m starting to feel better. I don’t mind helping you out.”

“ _Absolutely not!_ Do not let the madness of pandemonium cloud your judgement. Please go get ready for bed. I can handle this by myself, love.”

What followed was a brief routine: washing your face, brushing your teeth, plugging your phone into your charger, and pulling the covers around yourself after crawling into bed. Gundham joined you shortly afterwards and tucked the blankets in around you.

“Gundham...thank you for taking such good care of me today. I can’t thank you enough. Please make sure to take care of yourself. I would hate for you to get sick too.” 

“You don’t need to fret, mortal. The miasma of this world cannot affect me.” He gingerly kissed the top of your head. “I assure you that I will do everything in my power to have you awaken completely cured.”

With that, he exited the room quietly, promising to return in time after he had taken care of the devas. You quietly vowed to stay awake to thank him for all the care and support that he provided you with today, but the bed was extremely comfortable, and you felt exhausted. You drifted off quickly and only awoke when you felt your blanket shift slightly. Gundham placed a quick kiss on your forehead with an “I love you, my dear…”, and before you could respond, you fell again into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning found you snuggled deeply in your covers as you heard a loud sneeze and a few coughs coming from the other room. Maybe Gundham could be affected by ‘mortal illnesses’ after all. You walked into the living room to give him the exact same level of care that he had bestowed upon you yesterday. It was the very least you could do for your favorite evil lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who needs to nap 5 times a day minimum when they're sick? No? Just me?
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
